pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7 - Undercover Brother, The Egg Recovered
When Ash finally woke up he felt kinda light headed as he looked around and saw that he was on the ground in a dense forest. He continued to looked around until he saw Pikachu and Brock both on the ground unconscious. Ash got to his feet and stumbled forward a bit as was still feeling a little light headed and walked over to them. “Hay Pikachu, Brock are you ok...wake up you two!” shouted Ash as he shook them trying to wake them. After a few second of Ash shaking them both Pikachu and Brock regain conscious, before both of them sat up. “Pi...Ka.” mumbled Pikachu “Wow what happened.” moaned Brock rubbing his head. “I don't know.” shrugged Ash “Where do you think we are?” wondered Brock looking around. Brock took off the backpack and sat it down in front of him, before reaching into it and pulling out the Pokétab Tanza gave him. After tinkering with the device for a few minutes Brock stood back up and grabbed the backpack putting it back on his back afterwards “Well the Pokétab says we're on the fourth Neather Storm Island.” stated Brock still looking at the screen of the device. “Now all we have to do is find Blood Wakes base.” thought Ash “This is a pretty big island and from the way this thing looks we still have a way’s to go before to it anyway.” retorted Brock “Pika!” shouted Pikachu “Or it could be right in front of us.” motioned Ash Brock looked at Ash and Pikachu who were standing behind bush pointing at something behind it. Brock walked over to them, looked behind it and saw a large open meadow of tall golden grass. In the distance they saw a white building that looked about the size of your average house, but it looked more like a garage. “Hay Brock do you think that’s the place?” inquired Ash “Well the Pokétab is leading us toward that place so that might be it.” guessed Brock Just then they heard the sound of a running motor and when they looked to their west of there position they saw a large truck with a flat bed on it. On the flat bed they saw silver cages stacked three high on top of each other, each one with a different pokémon in it. The truck drove up to the front of the building, where it came to a complete stop before honking the horn. “This is surely the place, look at all of those pokémon.” scowled Ash Just the passenger door opened up and a somebody wearing a pair of black-grayish colored pants and a black on stepped out. They walked up to a side door and they went in a large door slide up allowing the truck to dive on into the building. “Hay Brock come on…let‘s go.” hurried Ash Brock looked around and saw that Ash and Pikachu weren’t anywhere beside around him. “Hay Ash where are you?” wondered Brock “Out here!” shouted Ash Brock looked out into the tall grass and there he saw Ash crawling on his hands and knees through the grass. Brock got on his hands and knees, before quickly crawling out toward them and caught up with Pikachu who was walking right behind Ash toward the building. After a few minutes of crawling through the grass they finally got the east side of the building where they stood up against the building. They slide across the side of the wall until they came to a window where they all peeked into the building. Within the building they saw four people walking back and forth taking the cages from the truck and putting them on a conveyor belt in the corner of the room. “Alright so Ash how do you think we should get in?” asked Brock He looked over at Ash and saw that he was looking around inside the building, before he looked back over at them. “Hay I’ve got an idea.” mumbled Ash “What is it?” asked Brock “Pi?” wondered Pikachu “First Pikachu I want you to go knock on the door until they open it and see who it is. Second once they do I need you to try and distract all four of them to see if you can get them to chase you into the meadow. While your doing that Brock and I will sneak in to find a place to hide, and then you lose them in the meadow and come back fast.” explained Ash “That just might work. Let's do it.” smiled Brock “So what do you say Pikachu?” asked Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Ok just be careful not to let them catch you.” warned Ash Pikachu nodded and ran over to the tall door knocking on it as hard as he could as with his tail. Ash and Brock looked into the window and saw a blue haired girl with peach skin walking toward the door. Ash and Brock tiptoed around to the side of the building as the female opened the door and saw Pikachu standing there. “Wow she's pretty.” thought Brock “Brock!” hushed Ash “Well I’ll be. Hay Melisa, Tod, Paul come look at this, it’s a Pikachu!” shouted Paula and the other three ran up to her. Melisa was a medium height white girl with long dark purple colored hair and the same colored eye's. Tod was a medium height light skinned white spiky haired boy with dark green eye's and Paul was a medium height peach colored boy with shoulder length dark blue hair though his eyes were orange in color. “Wow you can’t find a Pikachu in these parts. It a rare pokémon for sure.” smiled Paul “Grab it!” shouted Tod Paul dived through the group toward Pikachu, but Pikachu nimbly jumped out of reach just as Tod hit the ground. “Pika…Pi.” laughed Pikachu as he turned around and slapped his butt before running off. “Why you little rat. Come on.” snarled Melisa Ash and Brock watched as all four of the Blood Wake members went chasing after Pikachu disappearing into the distance of the meadow. Ash dashed from around the corner and dived for the door grabbing the bottom of it just as it was about to close. He stood back up and went through the door with Brock behind him locking it along the way. “We made it.” sighed Brock “Yeah, but I hope Pikachu will be ok.” sighed Ash “Don't worry he'll be fine.” reassured Brock They both looked around the room and on the back of the flatbed Ash noticed that there was one cage with a pokémon in it was left sitting on the flatbed. It was a small golden crisp brown raptor looking pokémon with three violet strips on its back and a pink under belly. The top of both of it’s ears was violet along with to top of it’s head and the membrane on the tip of it’s tail. “Who's that pokémon?” wondered Ash and he pointed his pokédex at it. "Echserto the Raptor Pokémon...Echserto are pokémon said to be so vicious that most trainers avoid them at all cost. Trainer’s who do capture this pokémon find it really tough to train because of their temper, but those who manage to befriend it, end up with a very loyal and great pokémon." said The pokédex “Wow that pokémon sounds like a handful.” snickered Brock looking at the pokémon. “Yea, but let’s get him out of here.” agreed Ash Ash walked toward the cage and was just about to reach for the latch to open the cage until he heard a knock. They turned around and saw Pikachu was knocking at the side window that they first looked through. Brock ran to the window, opened it and closed it back after Pikachu jumped through. “Pika!” shouted Pikachu as ran and jumped onto the flatbed. “Good work buddy.” smiled Ash as he rubbed Pikachu on the head. “Let's hurry it...want be long before they decide to give up looking and come back.” hurried Brock Ash removed the latch to the cage and opened the door, but the Echserto backed up from the door growling at him. Ash looked at the pokémon as it was hunched over and began baring its white teeth ready to attack him at a moments notice. “Hold up now…since I don't feel like being ripped to shreds this is all I can do for you. Brock let back up the window so that it can get out.” chuckled Ash nervously as he back away from the cage. “Right.” nodded Brock as he raised the window again. “Now get out of here…Come on Pikachu and Brock. Let’s get going.” hurried Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash’s shoulder. Ash ran to a door in the back of the room with Brock behind him and Ash slightly opened it. He looked through the door noticing a empty hallway and another closed door at the end of it. They both slipped into the room letting the door silently closed behind them leaving the Echserto in the room behind them. The Echserto stepped out of the cage onto the flatbed and looked at the open window before looking at the door. Ash and Brock quietly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the other door, before Brock reached for the door knob. He slightly opened the door and looked through to see a long narrow hallway with white walls. Brock then noticed two men in white lab coat being followed by two other people with a red BW on their shirts. “Somebody's coming.” whispered Brock as he slowly closed the door. “Are they coming this way?” asked Ash “I can’t be sure.” panicked Brock locking the door. “We have to find some place to hide.” mumbled Ash “Pika.” motioned Pikachu Pikachu jumped off of Ash’s shoulder onto the floor and ran over to a vent at the bottom of the wall. “Good thinking.” nodded Ash Ash got down on his knees and pulled off the cover of the vent allowing Pikachu to crawl through. Ash followed Pikachu on through the vent with Brock following not to far behind him. “Hay Brock where do you think this vent goes?” asked Ash “Don’t know, I can’t reach the Pokétab in my backpack cause it’s a little cramped.” complained Brock They continued crawl onward in the dark, cramped space of the vent not knowing where they would end up. Just then Ash heard Pikachu yell which quickly began to become distant until it finally stopped. “Pikachu!” shouted Ash Ash began to move faster in the vent trying to hurry and find out what happened to Pikachu when all of a sudden he began to fall. He continued to fall until he hit the ground hard landing on his butt with Brock landing next to him. “Ouch.” groaned Ash as he stood up rubbing his butt. “That one hurt.” moaned Brock as he raised up. “Ka.” agreed Pikachu as he walked up to Ash. “I’m glad your alright buddy. I wonder where we are now?” wondered Ash He looked around straining his eye‘s to see, but he couldn’t see anything in the semi-darkness of the room. The room was thick with the smell of mold and the dust that floated in the air caused Ash to sneeze several times. All of a sudden Ash notice a pair of glowing yellow eye coming from the back of the room staring at him. “Hay Brock their something in here.” said Ash “What is it…I can’t see anything.” whispered Brock “I’m not sure…Infernape come on.” said Ash Ash held out his pokéball and in a flash of red light Infernape appeared in front of him. “Hay Infernape give us a little light so that we can see.” requested Ash “Ferna.” nodded Infernape All of a sudden the flame on top of Infernape’s head lite up lighting up the entire room in the process. Ash and Brock both were shocked to find that the room was filled with cage upon cage of pokémon in it more than the flatbed truck would be capable of holding. “Look at all these pokémon.” whispered Brock “This is no way to keep pokémon…come on and let’s get them out.” snarled Ash Ash ran over to a cage that had a Growlith in it and he knelt down to open it’s cage. It looked at Ash with it’s almond colored eye’s and whimpered a bit to Ash. “Don’t worry we’ll get you all out of here.” assured Ash as he rubbed the pokémon on the head. Just as Ash was about to reach for the latch to the cage door when they suddenly heard somebody tinkering with the other side of the door. Ash turned around and quickly returned Infernape to his pokéball. “Be quiet.” whispered Brock All of a sudden the door flung open and in that instant they saw two females In white lab coats rush into the room. The lights in the room suddenly came on and when they turned around Ash and Brock saw that it was Tanza and Misty. “That was close.” huffed Misty “My heart is still racing…I don’t see how Timothy and Rodney do it.” sighed Tanza leaning against the door. “Hay Tanza, Misty what’s up!” shouted Ash “Pika!” shouted Pikachu “Over here!” shouted Brock and they all they came from behind a stack of cages. “Hay Ash, Pikachu, Brock how did you’ll get down here?” wondered Tanza “Chu.” motioned Pikachu pointing at a vent on the roof. “Good thinking.” nodded Tanza “Well did you find the egg?” asked Brock “I have somebody on that, but for now what do you say we get these pokémon out of those cages. We only have about a minute left to spare.” explained Tanza “Ok.” replied Ash, Misty and Brock at the same time. They all began letting the pokémon out of the cages and after a few minutes they had finally finished. A few minutes after they had let all of the pokémon out of the cages somebody bolted thought the door slamming it behind them. “Who are you?” snarled Ash tensing up. “Pikachu…Pi.” snarled Pikachu as he got ready to attack his cheeks crackling with electricity. The guy turned around and they saw they he was tall, light skin guy with medium length black hair. In his hand they saw that he was holding a see through case that had a white egg in it with ice blue spots covering it. “My name is Rodney, Rodney Wingard and I’m Timothy’s brother.” He said “Hold on Ash and Pikachu he’s with us.” interrupted Tanza “Is that the egg?” marveled Misty “Yes…this is it.” nodded Rodney as he held out the case. They looked at the and as they leaned closer to it they saw that the closer they got to it they saw their breath like on a cold winter day. “Alright now that I’m here we need to get out of here fast. We only have about sixteen seconds before the alarms go off…So I hope you have a way out of here Tanza.” stated Rodney “Well seeing as we can’t go back the way we came and we have to get all of these pokémon out of here….” explained Tanza, but before she could finish a red light started to flash above the door as an alarm started to go off, then a voice started to speck over an intercom in the room. “There are intruders in the building and they have stolen a very valuable item from the laboratory. Find them and get back the item at all cost, and then eliminate the intruders!” shouted The voice. “That doesn’t sound good.” gulped Ash “Scratch that we're out of time. Damn it…now what do we do.” cursed Rodney Tanza looked around and spotted the conveyor belt before getting great and simple idea. “I got it. Ash, Misty, Brock I want you’ll to use that conveyor belt to get the pokémon out of here. Rodney and I will distract them from coming into the unloading garage.” explained Tanza as Rodney handed the egg case to Misty. “Are you sure that will work?” asked Ash “That will have to work. Just lock the door behind us when we leave.” ordered Rodney They left out the door and Misty locked the door behind them. “Alright now it’s our turn. Let’s get these pokémon out of here.” urged Ash TO BE CONTINUED........................................ Category:Season 1 Content